X-ray images are conventionally provided in the form of 2D pixel data. It is common practice to subject these X-ray images to image processing in order to be able to better emphasize some structures in the image. Image processing programs are becoming increasingly more complex and have a high number of input parameters. It is not always possible to define ideal input parameters at the start. The fact that the image processing program typically requires a relatively large amount of time is disruptive as the program then has to be carried out again with modified input parameters. The situation may also occur where a user wants to have different structures emphasized in an X-ray image and this is only possible by way of mutually independent image processing with respectively independent input parameters. In other words, a plurality of processed X-ray images is produced. Even in this connection previous X-ray imaging systems have the drawback that they can only carry out one case of image processing at the same time respectively, so the overall time until the desired variously processed image data are available is increased.
Printed publication WO 2006/072062 A describes a computer system and signal processors which make it possible to calculate image data more quickly. Using decision algorithms the processors are optimally configured as a function of the desired image processing function in this connection.
If variously processed image data are available then these have previously been treated independently of each other. A user who finds that a certain structure is particularly well emphasized in a first processed X-ray image and another structure is emphasized in a second processed X-ray image, does not have the option of combining these varied image data in the prior art.
Printed publication EP-A-1 657 680 describes a system for displaying X-ray images in which images which show a patient in different postures can be superimposed on each other. The body parts, whose position is unchanged in the various postures, are aligned with each other, so the superimposed images give an impression of how the moved body parts have shifted.